Una vez en Diciembre
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Era algo que había aprendido a la fuerza: no sientas compasión por nadie, porque te puede salir el tiro por la culata. Era por eso que se encontraba en aquella consulta. Intentaba enderezar su vida por culpa de su último error. One shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ouran Host Club no me pertenecen. Son de Bisco Hatori****y no me lucro publicando esto.**

**Advertencia: está en la sección M, así que creo que cada uno sabe a lo que se atiene. Como me han dicho muchas veces: no va a ser agradable. No te vas a sentir bien. A no ser que padezcas una psicopatología social.**

**

* * *

**

**Una vez en Diciembre.**

Podía sentir el frío del suelo a través de sus zapatos. Aún comenzaba diciembre, quedaban mínimos resquicios de sol, y sin embargo, Haruhi tuvo la certeza de que en ese lugar siempre hacía frío. Todo era de color blanco o de metal, y se sentía como en un laboratorio aséptico. Los azulejos que recubrían las paredes brillaban tanto que le hacía daño a la vista. Y no era tan ingenua como para no saber que ésa iba a ser la sensación más placentera que iba a sentir esa tarde. Sólo había dolor para ella. Dolor por su decisión, por tener que afrontarla sola y porque existía una ligera luz que se oponía a los juicios de su razón. No había revistas en esa sala de espera. Ninguna mujer podría ser tan inhumana como para ojear distraídamente una revista mientras aguardaba su turno en ese lugar. El sitio en sí ya constituía una especie de castigo: reinaba una atmósfera fría y cruel. Pero como ya se ha dicho antes, Fujioka Haruhi no era ninguna estúpida, y sabía el privilegio que había supuesto para ella contar con las influencias de Kyôya. Ese sitio era muy limpio, desde luego, limpio y eficiente. No arriesgaba su vida, ni contraería una terrible infección que se propagase por su organismo de manera fulminante. No se desangraría en el rincón oscuro de un callejón por culpa de un cerdo con el gancho de una percha de colgar la ropa. Visto desde la calle parecía un piso más del edificio, como si en él viviese una familia con niños. Había niños allí, pero no de los que se está acostumbrado a ver. Muchos ni siquiera los consideran personas.

No había siquiera una recepcionista, pero cuando sonó un interruptor Haruhi supo que había llegado el momento de armarse de valor y abrir esa puerta.

Dentro la esperaba una doctora que se levantó para recibirla, apretando su mano. Era cálida en medio de ese ambiente helado.

-Fujioka Haruhi¿verdad? Siéntate.- fue más bien una orden.

La doctora estaba rellenando unos formularios y parecía que se había olvidado de ella. Sin embargo, le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la F.U.R.?

-¿Ah?

-La Fecha de la Última Regla. Para saber cuánto ha avanzado el embarazo. ¿Qué día te vino la menstruación por última vez?

-El 28 de septiembre.

-Eso quiere decir que estás de dos meses, aproximadamente.

Y volvió a ignorarla mientras escribía. En cierta forma, Haruhi se irritó. ¿Sin nada más? Iba a hacer algo horrible, algo que iba en contra de la moral, y sin embargo le daban vía libre. Lo cierto es que le dolió que ni siquiera le preguntara por qué estaba allí. Qué la había llevado a esa situación desesperada.

- Doctora...

Ella levantó la mirada de sus papeles.

-Tengo entendido de que antes de... proceder, su código deontológico la obliga al menos a escribir un compendio de una historia clínica.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en los labios de la doctora.

-Mira, cielo, quiero que te quede claro un concepto. Esto que vamos a hacer, juntas, es ilegal. Voy a ser sincera contigo: no va a ser agradable. Es decir, yo voy a matar a tu hijo, pero porque tú me lo has pedido. No me hacen falta más cuestiones, ni fútiles intentos de excusa. Las cosas son como son, y hay que afrontarlas.

-¿Por qué te dedicas a esto? Quiero decir, no creo que haya nadie que aguante el duro esfuerzo de llegar a ser médico para acabar como un mercenario.

-Pues lo hago por eso. Por dinero, fundamentalmente. Aunque- por el brillo de sus ojos, Haruhi supo que parte del rol que había adoptado era una especie de fachada que protegía a la doctora del mismo mundo en el que trabajaba- creo que en tu caso, será por algo más. De vez en cuando, entre todas esas meretrices borrachas de buena familia encuentro a alguna que realmente merece la pena. Pero no os hago ningún favor. Sí realmente me importaras, preferiría que aprendieses a asumir las consecuencias de tus errores.

Se había dicho a sí misma que no iba a llorar, y menos en un momento como aquél, en el que se podía malinterpretar como autocompasión.

Fuera a donde fuese este niño, nunca sería bien recibido. Sería odiado por muchas personas, y tendría que sufrir siendo inocente. Sólo por el hecho de haber existido alguna vez.

-No te pongas melancólica. No es el momento. Ahora tienes que firmar unos papeles donde está marcado, pero antes, te ofrezco una última oportunidad. Te explico cómo será la extracción, y si no estás de acuerdo, te das media vuelta y te vas. No creo que haga falta decirte que no debes comentar nada de esto a nadie. De todas formas, después no soléis tener muchas ganas de hablar.- una sonrisa cínica curvó sus labios. – Bien, por lo menos, puedo asegurarte a ciencia cierta que, salvo lo que tú misma recuerdes de este día, no te va a quedar ninguna otra secuela. Algunas de tus compañeras de infortunio vienen hasta tres veces al año para que les solucione su pequeño dilema. Por tanto, te puedo dar un 98 por ciento de probabilidad de que no quedarás estéril. Es una esperanza muy buena, podrás tener otro bebé cuando te sientas preparada para ello. Todas salís de mi consulta por vuestro propio pie. Así que, ya ves, qué bien se van a solucionar tus problemas. Te voy a practicar un legrado y, como ya tiene un poco más de ocho semanas, me aseguraré que no quedé nada en tu útero que pudiese causarte una infección con una aspiradora especial. El único punto oscuro en todo esto es que no voy a poder ponerte la misma dosis de anestésico que en una epidural normal, por lo que puede que te duela un poco. A cambio, los riesgos de posibles afectaciones no deseadas por la anestesia bajan a cero, e incluyo un relajante de la fibra muscular lisa, que hará que te distiendas mejor.. El joven Ôtori mostró un claro interés al respecto.

La consulta quedó sumida en el silencio, y Haruhi supo que aquella era su oportunidad para salir y no volver, como le había dicho la doctora. No sabía su nombre, ni llevaba identificación en la bata. "Simple precaución", pensó. Pero no se movió. Se quedó sentada, sin mirar a ningún punto fijo. La doctora volvió a sonreír. Algo había en sus sonrisas, que las utilizaba como escudo. Para no sentir lástima por quienes se sentaban enfrente de ella. La mayoría, ya lo había dicho, ni siquiera se merecían ese sentimiento. Le indicó donde estaba el cambiador para que se quitase la ropa. Con ese ancho camisón puesto, todavía era más difícil de creer que estuviese embarazada. Parecía un muchacho debilucho. Le pidió que se sentara en el borde, para inyectarle la anestesia en la columna. No pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir el agudo dolor provocado por la aguja al atravesar el tejido fibroso y duro para llegar a las raíces nerviosas. Quería creer que esto iba a ser lo más desagradable. Ella misma se recostó sobre la mesa de operaciones, poniendo cada una de sus piernas en un soporte. Se sentía completamente expuesta, pero no sólo físicamente, sino que sus miedos se encontraban a la intemperie. Creía que pasaba una eternidad mientras hacía efecto el anestésico. Las grandes lámparas la cegaban y le daban un calor insoportable. La doctora había salido a la habitación contigua para prepararse, y salió acompañada de una enfermera. Sintió el frío del yodo cubrir sus caderas y sus muslos, cómo la enjuagaban y la cubrían con telas verdes. A ambos lados tenía dos barras de metal que sujetaron la enorme tela, haciendo de pantalla, y por tanto, impidiendo que pudiese ver nada. Los ruidos y ajetreos que llegaban a sus oídos la estaban aterrando, más aún cuando no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría al otro lado de la cortina. Sintió la mano de la doctora palparle la vagina con un guante de látex. Introduciendo progresivamente hasta cuatro de sus dedos, llegando al hocico de teca, y al cuello uterino. Estaba lo suficientemente flexible como para poder comenzar ya. La enfermera colocó bajo el culo de Haruhi una bolsa de plástico grande y ancha, de auto-cierre, que de esa forma se mantenía abierta sola bajo sus ingles. Le acercó a la doctora la bandeja estéril con todo el material. La médico introdujo el tubo de succión a través del cuello uterino, y lo encendió. El ruido, similar al de un aspirador, aunque mucho más potente, se confundía con el que producía el entrechocar de las cuchillas internas. Haruhi no sentía dolor, sólo una sensación extraña, con ese tubo aspirando sus entrañas. Creyó notar una punta afilada, que la doctora movía con cuidado para no raspar la mucosa uterina. Algo de sangre y líquido amniótico se escurría desde sus labios mayores hasta la bolsa, en un lúgubre riachuelo.

- Dime si ha salido la cabeza, si no, tendré que meterme a buscarla.

La enfermera miró con desgana en el interior de otra bolsa conectada al tubo, opaca, para no dañar la sensibilidad de las pacientes. Con ayuda de unas pinzas estériles de la bandeja, fue removiendo los diminutos fragmentos ya definidos: un esbozo desarrollado de un brazo unido en parte a la mitad de un tórax degollado. Las piernas, el otro bracito; todo en un maremágnun sanguinolento. Incluso pudo distinguir el pequeño corazón inerte. Por lo que podía ver, no estaba

- No está.

- Bueno, pásame unas pinzas y ten lista la cureta para cuando te la pida. Hay que limpiar a fondo.

Rebuscó con delicadeza en su interior, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y la depositó con cuidado en la bolsa, junto al resto. Por entonces Haruhi había comenzado a marearse un poco. Sentía mucho calor y notaba el sudor perlando su frente. Cuando sintió la cuchilla raspar delicadamente su interior, perdió el conocimiento.

_Volvía a encontrarse en el jardín de rosa__ del instituto, donde la habían llevado esos extraños ruidos, como maullidos de un gatito. En realidad eran sus sollozos amortiguados. Sentado sobre la hierba, escondía su rostro entre sus brazos y reflejaba un dolor infinito, casi inhumano. De no ser así ella no se habría acercado. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que conociera a la mayoría de los alumnos, no sentía confianza con nadie. Pero la compasión venció y se encontró a si misma abrazándolo, pasando los dedos por su flequillo, en medio de las rosas. _

_Ya había aprendido que nunca se debe compadecer a una persona. _

Regresó al calor sofocante de la consulta, la enfermera le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.

-¿Estás bien? Te has desmayado un poco, pero la doctora te ha revisado y estás bien. No sangras ni tienes una fisura uterina.

Notó que ya no estaba sobre esa mesa, sino en una cama individual en otro cuarto.

- Esta tarde te podrás ir, pero es mejor que ahora intentes descansar un poco. No podrías dar dos pasos seguidos ahora mismo. Luego estarás mejor. – la doctora había aparecido por el quicio al escuchar a la enfermera.

- Está bien – no se sentía con fuerzas para replicar.- Doctora...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sufrió?

La mujer, que no alcanzaba los cuarenta, tragó saliva. En el tiempo que llevaba dedicándose a eso, nadie se lo había preguntado. Ni una sola vez.

- Nada.

Haruhi sólo cerró los ojos. Intentando apartar de su mente la certeza de la mentira.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora: no he especificado quién es el padre a propósito. De todas formas, el que Kyôya pagase el aborto no significa que fuese él. He dejado tres especificaciones, para que no quedase tan al azar.**


End file.
